No Offence Meant
by Anshu
Summary: "No. No. You no understand. I offer myself as gift." Phrase took out a measuring tape from her bag. Seto felt beyond violated. He was going to get measured before the taste-test. "I must taste him."
1. With All Due Disrespect

Disclaimer: Denied.

(But rest of the characters introduced in the story are Anshu's property. So is the storyline-plot-idea. © 7/4/2012.)

For **Spannerspoon**.

* * *

><p>"With all due <em>disrespect<em>, you Seto Kaiba?"

The insulted CEO glared at the girl, blocking the main entrance.

5'6 tall. Brown haired, round face, grey eyes, petite framed. Dressed in black top, red miniskirt, and white shoes, he calculated her weight to be around 50 kilograms. 10 kilos less than the weight of his dumbbells that he bench-pressed every day. Lifting and tossing her aside would take 6 seconds. Add another 6 to scare the audience gathered around in the aftermath. In roughly 12 seconds, he could unblock the path and have the main entrance to himself.

"With all due disrespect, Seto Kaiba." The girl smiled, unaware of his noble intentions. "You ride your own ass?" She inquired. Her tone polite.

"Excuse me?"

"You like to ride your...?"

"Seto please." Téa rushed, breathless. She caught him by his wrist. Stopping him just in time from strangling the insolent girl. "Please don't feel insulted. She means you no harm. Her English is not good, that's all. And by 'riding your own ass' she's asking you if you'd like to have a horse for horse riding."

Téa explained to diffuse the situation. She had seen the scene unfolding from her food stall, nearly 100 meters away. She knew of her boyfriend's unsocial disposition. He had only come to this school fair on her request. His foot hardly in the entrance and he was already scheming the ways to decimate the school population. Reading that patented scowl with the fury in his eyes, she had run all the way to clear the minor misunderstanding.

And of course, save the poor insolent girl.

"Seto, I'd like you to meet 'Phrase Henshaw.' Phrase is a foreign student from Northern Domino Islands. She has come to study English at our school. And I've volunteered to help her."

"Yes." Phrase confirmed. "2 days away from home now."

His anger dissipated. But a frown creased his brow as he studied the girl with poor English skills standing before him. Her grey eyes radiated warmth and she was smiling. His stomach turned. It was a sign of invariable disaster.

'_Be nice.'_ Téa warned, noticing a healthy amount of undisguised interest, both from the student body and the management, directed towards them.

Seto played along. Attempting to welcome the new student.

"How do you like it so far in Domino?" He asked.

"Hookay!" Phrase shrugged casually. "Home more relaxed. More getting laid on the back. Here, upfront. Only hard and firm."

"Oh well! I'm sure we can fix _that_."

"Stop it, Seto." Téa blushed. "It's 'laid-back,' Phrase. Home's more laid-back. Not - 'getting laid on the back.'"

Seto's eyebrows shot upward. He keenly eyed his girlfriend."What about upfront? And hard and firm?"

Téa coughed. "Interesting fair. Lots of stalls. C'mon, let's check them out. Do you think you'll be okay, Phrase?"

"Hookay! I like fairs. This is very gud fair." Grey eyes met the pair of blues warmly. "Though at home, it's forbidden to enter a woman. If dressed as a man."

Téa coughed again. Seto gently rubbed her back. Composing herself, she laughed nervously. Her brains deep-fried, now short-circuiting in deciphering her foreign friend's lingo.

"You mean, women aren't allowed in. That's - what's _forbidden_ - rite?"

"No." Seto corrected, concealing a laugh. "She means women dressed as men are forbidden to enter the fairs."

Phrase nodded. She looked at Téa's dress distastefully. "You drop your knickers here. Then go and have good time with him."

"I couldn't agree more."

Téa shot _him_ a dirty look. "Stop being a pervert." She hissed. "And thanks Phrase, but I like my shorts on." Denying the offered spare black long skirt to change-into.

"Hookay! Then I _taste_ him."

"What_?_" Seto took a precautionary step back. Feeling violated by Ms. Henshaw's determined looks.

"What?" Téa took an angry step forward. Feeling a bit jealous by Ms. Henshaw's bold move.

"No, Phrase. You don't _taste_ him." She said firmly. Defending her boyfriend's virtue. "Nor does anyone else."

"No. No. You no understand. I offer myself as gift." Phrase took out a measuring tape from her bag. Seto felt beyond violated. He was going to get measured before the taste-test. "I must _taste_ him. My father, fine tailor. He makes fur coats from ladies and mens own skin."

'_With all due respect, this voluntary work is getting on my nerves_. _I've had it with this English tutoring.'_

Téa's hand shot out, palm up, wide open. She looked at Phrase squarely in the eye, demanding the measuring tape. She was grateful for the offer of a fur coat gift as a token of their friendship. But no one tested, tasted, or sized her boyfriend, except her.

And for once, Phrase didn't need words to understand Téa's gesture or the possessive fire behind her eyes. The message was clear. Relinquishing the tape, Phrase smiled at the couple and parted with the final words of wisdom. "You taste him."

O she had every intention to. A blistering fever caught his skin as Téa's lips descended on his. Seto caught her firmly in his hold as she kissed him in front of everyone. Testing him, tasting him, and finding her way, herself, from his mouth through his heart to his soul.

Her ears only. "How do you like my taste?"

"Hookay!"


	2. Exhibit A

Disclaimer: denied.

For **browneyes730**.

**Exhibit A**

* * *

><p>Téa and her friends were very drunk.<p>

Saturday was the gang's night out. They were strolling down the Park. Yugi had one too many. He couldn't resist the nature's call. To relieve himself of the excessive water weight, he, _they_ entered the Domino museum.

In all her drunken glory, Téa giggled as Tristan said something in her ear. Keeping a straight face, she approached one of the helpers. The man in his mid forties, supporting a bald, dressed in grey trousers and red jacket, looked at her curiously.

"How did the accident happen?" She asked.

The poor helper confused, shook his head. He didn't understand what she was talking about?

Looking at the body wrapped in white bandages, she killed a bubbling giggle. Straight face, grim expression, polite tone, she signalled towards the body in the glass.

"When did the accident happen?" She asked again.

The man now smiled in understanding. She was pulling a prank.

"Ah! I get the date of accident. 1360 BC."


	3. Draw Me A Picture 1

For **Tina**!

**Draw me a Picture**. – Part 1.

* * *

><p>"Draw me a picture."<p>

Téa raised her cup just in time. She glared at Mai, and then at the white blank paper, and the pencil, slammed in front of her.

"Draw you a picture of _what_?"

"Kaiba's member!" Mai disclosed. "There, I've said it."

Kaiba's _what_? The big gulp of hot chocolate burned in her mouth. Téa yelped in pain. Somehow, she swallowed, and then with shaky hands, she kept the cup back on the table. Wiping her lips dry, she regarded her best friend, but discarded her unbelievable request.

Mai, garbed in purple mini skirt and top, seemed on the verge of destruction.

"By 'member,' you're referring to his _staff_..." Téa curbed her blush, as Mai snorted. Ignoring the slip, she corrected, "as in the employees working in his company?"

"Nah, I'm referring to Kaiba's phallus. You know, the 'down-there' male organ used for copulation. It blows to full erection when filled with blood... he introduced it to you last night, didn't he?"

"I get it! I get it!" – Geez! Talk about perverted Mondays.

"Good, now draw me a picture."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Mai smiled her predatory smile. "I want a visual. I want to see how well endowed he is down there." Téa shot her a cold look. "Take a chill-pill! It's not for me. It's for Joey, purely for educational purposes."

What? The dancer pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache evident. Trust her friends to complicate life. Last night, after the school dance, she and Seto have intimated, shared a bed, had sex... or whatever the world liked to call it. They had been together, as a couple, for less than 24 hours. Even she didn't get the appropriate time to rewind and delve into the last night's fanciful activities... or dream of his luscious lips and strong muscular arms or...

And here, Mai was cutting direct to the chase. Coming straight to the point, demanding from her to draw a picture of Seto's... Téa could barely think... and not for her personal debauch collection but that to indulge Joey's?

Why couldn't life be simple with lots of dull moments in it? Damn it all to hell!

"Wait! Let me see if I got this right. _You_ want a picture of _my_ _boyfriend_ to satiate the curiosity of _your boyfriend_?"

"Uh-Hunh!" Mai replied with a nonchalance that unsettled Téa.

She sounded like she was commenting over the dull weather. And not the perverted, fetish, suppressed desires of the man she loved.

"Oh, all right! Don't blow your gasket! It's just that Joseph is driving me insane." Tightening her fist, Mai slammed them on the table. "I've had it with him, and his insecurities in bed. As if a game of duel monsters wasn't enough. I now have to cope up with cock fighting..."

"...You talk like a pervert."

"You'd too if you slept on my side of the bed. A girl can only endure so much frustration without breaking up. And I've had it." Mai seethed, like a mad woman in rage. "I've had enough of his insecurities. I wish he'd give me the same attention he gives to his..." She imitated Joey. "Is it big, Mai? Is it hard? Is it thick? But it's not thick enough. Does it go deep? You want me to go deeper? I can if I eat those medicines. They're even offering discount on bulk buying, and the shipment is free. Should I add extra inches? It's not shrinking, is it?"

Téa tensed. Her face burning up, and chest exploding with an unrestrained laughter.

"I can't even say that Joey is having performance anxiety, because there is no performance. He's too scared to use his equipment the way _I_ want. It's like watching an expensive car's obsessed owner, refusing to go for a long drive, for the fear of an accident."

Distantly, Téa nodded in sympathy. She took a small sip from her chocolate.

"Well, now that you know how big is your boyfriend. You can draw me a picture. I'll then give it to my boyfriend. He can compare whose is bigger. Maybe that'll calm his fears, and I can get some mileage."

"I can't draw you a picture." Téa hesitated. For one, she couldn't draw. Hell, she couldn't draw her way out of a paper bag. And for two...

"What do you mean you can't draw? What did you do last night?"

Téa gulped as Mai turned the full heat of her stare on her. The moment of truth! "We did _that_. But, I mean, I didn't see him. I couldn't see him."

Mai laughed. She laughed until her stomach hurt. Wiping the tears off her eyes, she shrugged off her disappointment. This sounded more fun. She couldn't believe that in the case of the two blues it was blind leading the blind. Amateurs!

"So it was all, wham, bam, thank you, ma'am."

"Well," Téa said. "Seto has other insecurities. He's not worried about his equipment, or the make of his equipment. He's more concerned about the input of his equipment. As in, he's not afraid of taking his expensive car out for a long drive. But he doesn't speed. It's always the case of driving below the speed limit with him. He fears he'd damage the road. And that can be frustrating."

"Explain." Mai demanded, cracking up and getting cosy.

"With Seto, it's..." Téa imitated Kaiba. "Am I too fast? Am I too slow? Am I hurting you, Gardner? Am I too deep? Am I too hard...? I mean, c'mon man... do you want an update vocal commentary, right now? Just get on with it, already. It's a downright turn-off to give him a full-fledged assessment report on every thrust..."

Her explanation interrupted at the sound of a loud thud. The girls turned towards the door. Their heart skipped at the sight of the two eavesdroppers.

Joey had fainted, while Seto stood tall, towering over his frame, and glaring at them.


	4. Draw Me A Picture 2

Thank you** - the-hinotori, lilshygrl25, browneyes730, Ayame,** **maniacslaugh**, **Secluded Sapphire, xXxtellmewhyxXx, electric sapphire, aula, fi13ns, Revpreg, Syracusegrl, Sessho-Kagomme4ever, Fire Caster, lynn, Nocte Draconis, Blackeyeball, o0Emi0o**, **Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel**, and **guest.**

Mature readers only. This chapter contains sexually explicit material.

For** Lilshygrl25 **and** browneyes730.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."<p>

_Silence. _

"Seriously, I didn't mean it. You're the best! Seto, Seto, he's _my_ man. If he can't do it nobody can..."

_Silence and glare. _

"See, that's your problem. You take yourself far too seriously. Hey! Watch it."

Téa cursed her luck. Someone above the skies really loathed her. Great timings her boyfriend had. He just had to drop in, and hear her, as she counted his merits in bed. No wonder, as soon as she sensed his presence, their _talk_ came to an abrupt stop.

Together, they left.

Seto didn't exchange sharp words. On the contrary, he presented a collected and carefree exterior. But Téa wasn't blind to the throbbing vein on his forehead. She knew he was seething in anger under that cool icy surface. His ego, bruised by her courtesy, wouldn't satiate until he had his way. The anticipation of which was really killing her...

"I'm a gentleman, Gardner." Really? She doubted it. "Your accusations force me to demonstrate, at length, that my expensive car can't be surpassed in speed."

"I was stupid, I know. P-please slow down. No, not so fast..."

Téa screamed. She closed her eyes, and clutched on to her seat belt, as his sleek Aston Martin made a sharp turn. Her senses jarred. He was driving a little over 130. Vaguely she wondered when she had signed up for _this_ kind of a ride.

Smirking at her discomfort, Seto changed the gears, and hit the breaks. The car screeched to a halt in front of a residential building she didn't recognize. Before she could compose her nerves, Seto was by her side. In a distinctive, swaggering, cave-men style claiming his kill, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her out, and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"No. I like the view from here."

Seto reminded himself he was angry with her. So he crushed the laugh that bubbled on his lips. As a reprimand, he slapped her bottoms, and discreetly slipped his digit inside her red miniskirt. There was nothing suggestive about his touch. It was all deliberate and in the broad daylight. Her vision blurred. Eyes wide, Téa jerked on his shoulder. She couldn't believe he was feeling her up. She barely got the time to think or suppress a grunt as his finger traced the outline of her soaked underwear. Darn it, now he knew she was wet, pulsing in heat, and more than eager to devour him. She could just sense that superior smirk on his lips.

"So wet and willing, Gardner? You spoil me. "

"You done playing with me?" Or are you done playing me?

Téa's eyes and mouth both shut when Seto's hand moved between her legs. He cupped her raised rear, relishing the feel of her soft skin. Her curved backside drove him mad with lust. He had claimed her black thong, in lace, from their night at the school dance, from two days ago. The undergarment now made for his rare collection.

Seto chuckled at her frustration. "I'm only answering your challenge."

"Well, so far, I'm not impressed..."

In an attempt to impress, his calloused hands slowly kneaded her soft rear. His mouth watered, savouring the taste of the shiver that ran down her spine, as he pulled aside her underwear, and dipped his finger inside her aching core.

Téa shuddered. She clawed at his thighs, and threw her head back when his finger breached her. Her tight inner walls clamped at the intrusion. She instinctively closed him in. It was an instantaneous response to his stimulus. Her spine arched as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. She was hanging on his shoulder, vertically down. The blood rushed to her head and face. She tried to calm her racing heartbeat but to no avail. The raised position of her body allowed Seto to plunge in deep. He kept the movement of his finger achingly slow. She was putty at his manipulations. He claimed his first victory when he added another digit to stretch her. She twitched, pulsated, and finally moaned, conceding her defeat for round one.

But then his breath caught in his chest when she pressed her legs tighter, denying him a way out. Seto gave himself to the intense pleasure of his fingers prisoned in by her strong sheath. It called for a draw. Recovering, Téa was all game to his ministrations. Stroking her nub with his thumb, he managed to remove his fingers from her. She tasted hot and sweet on his tongue, and smelled intoxicatingly addictive to his senses. Seto bit the finger in his mouth nearly drawing blood. His teasing streak put to an end when she boldly pinched the insides of his trousers clad thighs none too gently. He was nearly undone when she groped his bottoms and grazed her hand on his aroused member. His strides faltered but somehow he made it to the waiting lift.

Approaching the elevator, he got her off his shoulder, grabbed her by the throat, and roughly pushed her back for her boldness. In silence, the doors closed behind them. Téa continued to play her game of nerves with him, a small, relaxed smile on her face. But panic built inside her at the rawness of his gaze. Her fear ebbed away when his touch relaxed from a chokehold to an open palm, just pushing her back. His touch soothed her. But his eyes never left hers. Téa realized what he was asking, seeking... In response, her eyes consented. Light blue sparkled with lust and desire at that small display of his dominance. Seto smirked. The game was on. Their ascent selected for his penthouse.

"You're the devil."

"You're the devil's apprentice. Now stop talking, Gardner, and kiss me."

He lowered his head as her mouth came crashing down on his. Gone was the tenderness from the previous night. Their kiss was a heated war of words they never exchanged. They battled with teeth, lips, and tongues, leaving behind small kisses, nips and bites, marking each other without any restrictions, without any restraints.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Mai's.<strong>

Mai's face flushed red. Her head turned up in need and defiance.

"I've had it Joseph Wheeler. I've had it with your mood swings, and childish antics, and doubts, and insecurities. Just make up your goddamn mind. Either you're in or you're out."

The crassness with which she regarded his sexuality and bruited it with Téa made Joey angry. Bitter, heated words were exchanged between them. But Mai's sudden all out, no holds barred, facade, stirred him to the depths.

"I thought you needed your space." He said, running a hand through his hair. He was avoiding meeting her gaze. "You're a strong feminist type, Mai, and it bothers me to get all..."

"Don't use words you don't understand, Joseph. I being a feminist have nothing to do with us."

"I thought feminist weren't romantic."

"Feminist are romantic, Joey. But romance doesn't have to be blind. I've accepted you in all your true colours. Why can't you accept me in mine? How long are we going to play this game of fantasy? Why can't honesty be the name of _our_ game? For once, just be honest with yourself." And put me out of my misery.

She could stand his rejection. She could bear his clear-cut refusal to have a long-term relationship. A nice bottle of wine, a good message session at the spa, and a strenuous hour at the swimming pool would tend her heartaches. But this charade of walking on the eggshells around each other... this dating game with no commitments and no promises... and no boundaries... this was destroying her. Her being a strong character didn't imply she was an easy lay. Relationships without names and without loyalties hurt. In all honesty, sex was great between them. There was passion too. But in the end, it all felt meaningless...

"I love you, Mai. I always have. You've got nothing to fear. I've loved you since the day we met. I was just too scared to say. I didn't want to lose you..."

His words lost, muffled by her lips on his.

Few minutes later, Joey smiled tauntingly at her. "So... care for a long drive?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Thank you. Please review. Part 3 continues.<p> 


	5. Draw Me A Picture 3

This chapter contains sexually explicit material.

For **Secluded Sapphire**.

* * *

><p>Hairs dishevelled, limbs entangled, and clothes askew. Téa and Seto barely made it outside the elevator. Their mouth connected igniting the flames of desire in each other. No restrain was the name of their game. Gone were the soft touches and caring kisses from a night ago. Seto was kissing her with a savage urgency. And much to his relish, she was responding him with a brutal need.<p>

Few minutes ago, he had thrown her over his shoulder and got out of the car. He had slapped her bottom as a reprimand to her bad mouthing of his sexual skills to Mai. To prove his prowess, his long digits had breached her core. He was surprised to find her wet, waiting, and willing. His member had twitched when she had groped him through his trousers. She was a bloody tease. But the thought of him lying in between her spread open legs, and sinking his shaft deep into her folds had made his mouth watered. He couldn't wait.

"Wait." Téa gasped. "Wait a sec." Her arms wrapped around his neck. He groaned but she let go of him, undoing her half torn top and discarding it on the floor.

Seto moaned loudly in bliss. His mind dizzy at the sight of her chest thrust out, proud and full. In red brassiere, her breast large and sumptuous looked delectable. His groins stirred, the heat of his sexuality choking in the blasted trousers. Téa had removed his shirt and belt and disposed it off in the elevator.

"This won't be quick or short, Gardner." Unzipping his trousers, he kicked off his shoes. "You'll stay the night." He said, signalling towards his penthouse.

Eyeing the door, Téa nodded and walked in. She smirked inwardly at her small victory. She knew he was delirious in his sexual desire for her. The closet pervert had torn off her panties, and pocketed them in the elevator. She was wearing nothing under her red mini skirt. With his fingers digging deep in her flesh, she knew any second now, he was going to cup her bottoms, and raise her rear. She knew if he had his way, he would've no doubt pinned her against the wall and taken her outside the door.

'_Not happening, Kaiba!' _Not in a mood for a hard and fast thumping against the cold wall, she had deliberately distracted him by averting his view and thoughts towards her breast.

Besides, some modicum of decency was required. After all, there were security cameras in the building.

"You may've won the battle. But you won't win the war."

Her mind went numb with his words as he closed his mouth on her breast. There were no layers of clothes between them. She didn't hear him closing the door. She didn't see the opulence of his wealthy penthouse. She couldn't recall when he devoid them of their garments. All she could feel was his mouth and hands, caressing, clutching, grabbing, biting down on her mound of flesh.

In an odd dance of intimacy, Seto guided her to the bed. With the desires raging in his blood, he saw her delicate, fragile, bare body for the first time. Her face flushed, eyes sparkling with passion and lust, a healthy blush over her neck and her breast. His hands of their own accord roamed over the soft flesh of her stomach. Téa moaned in frustration. This game of theirs was driving her insane. She knew he wanted her. She felt the evidence of his frantic want. The effect that she had on him, as his length sprang and bobbed and rubbed against her leg.

"Is this what you want?"

She couldn't take it anymore. "Shall I draft you an agreement, Seto?" The dam of her patience broke and she pulled him in for a deep kiss before he could laugh. The want of getting that heated pleasure of having him in her reaching its zenith. Seto too couldn't linger any longer. He gave in to the temptation of lying on top of her. She was soft and curvaceous and sinfully delicious.

Her breast exposed to his marauding lips. A sigh escaped her. She quivered when he wasted no time and took her soft, pliant hands and guided her to his member. It was the first time she was touching him, feeling him, the engorged fullness of his flesh making her head spin. His grip on her hands tightened as he moved in her palm. Instinctively, she closed her fist on him. It had quite the pumping effect. Seto groaned, fascinated by her boldness. She was providing him with a temporary relief. He seeped, he throbbed, and he pulsated for her. His member swelled in greater dimension. With ruthless conviction, he reminded himself of her challenge. And if this continued... closing his eyes, he abandoned her grasp and grabbed her lips for a wild, rough kiss. Just the touch of her was tipping him over the edge.

Téa kissed him back. But a part of her felt scared, unsure, of what she was doing. Seto sensed her hesitation. He sensed it in her movements. His eyes opened, searching hers. Her light blues reflected nervousness and a degree of uncertainty. While his dark eyes held promises and assurances as intense as their desire. He wanted her to be bold in his bed. He wanted her to take risk with him. He wanted her to surrender. Voiceless, he reminded her of that inciting chemistry they had shared on their previous night. So what if they were inexperienced. They shared a passion and that's all that mattered. And with many practices and explorations they would eventually discover and mark each other.

Last night's fervor was incredible. But Téa shuddered remembering how wide she was spread to accommodate him. His size and the enormity of his proportions were as desirable as it was inescapable. Swelled to the full extent of his arousal, regaining her consent, Seto nestled in between her legs.

She nodded in acceptance and encouragement.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" And then she hissed at every inch of his thrust in. Sore, she still found him too much to take at once.

Seto growled in appreciation. He closed his eyes, controlled his breath, and counted till twenty in French to distract himself. She felt ridiculously tight and hot. That and she drove him wild with her little upper plunges to contain him in. Opening his eyes, he grabbed her rocking hips, and pinned her under him.

Her soft thighs ached to have more. "Move."

Finally! The command he had been waiting for. He moved in her with slow thrusts, gradually building a rhythm to occasional lunges and deep thrusts. And just when she got used to his tempo, to match his pulse, he would throw over a new pace. His thrusting into her was as powerful as the last night. But today, he dominated her, pounded her, caressed her clenching walls, and filled her with a vigour she had challenged him for.

Téa sobbed. She shook her head from side to side never quite reaching that indescribable pleasure that was rippling through her. At times she felt close to getting it but then something would slip away from her grasp. Her body shook with the nerve endings on spark, awakening her senses tenfold. She felt alive and she wanted to die. She felt the fire in her veins pooling in her toes. Her sheath burned with the hot rush of his girth. She felt empty every time his length vacated her. He was torturing her. He was burning her. And she wanted more. Much, much more...

Téa begged Seto shamelessly for something she didn't know. She wanted liberation. She wanted completion. Only _he_ possessed the power to complete her. She quaked, thrashing against him but never quite reaching. This was ecstasy and agony. Then the surge to meet him, match him rushed through her. Her hips undulated, she moved, at last letting go of that last piece of shame with sanity. Nothing left to hide. She knew what she wanted. And if he wouldn't give her what she wanted then she'd get it herself. With that, she lurched forward, her nails digging deep in his arms, her teeth leaving bite marks in his shoulders, and her legs anchored at his back, closing him in.

Seto, pulled forward, sank in her, deep and strong. His eyes on hers, reading her radiant lust. She was all heat and hunger. Téa dug her heels in his backside, craving him more. His thrust increased in speed. With a baser instinct, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his mouth in for a rough kiss, demanding him to comply, to fulfil her needs. And then, she moved under him, hot and abandoned. To show him what she needed. She gave him back, thrust for thrust, at his pace, with all the strength she could muster. And he loved every bit of it.

Seto tried hard to focus. But the squelchy wetness, and the wild sensations, with Téa's aggressive responses to his different angles were too much for him. The energy flow built in between them was ready to explode. Taking her mouth in a sensual kiss, his hand reached between them. His thumb circled her bundle of tight nerves. And Téa screamed, skillfully stimulated towards an orgasm. But she clamped him shut, choking him in, and forcing him to fall from that same summit. And Seto shuddered buried in her entire depth riding the same wave of pleasure as her.

He collapsed over her, his breathing ragged as she hugged him close and wiped the sweat of his forehead. Seto nuzzled her with his nose. Stealing few kisses from her lips, to him she looked stunning in that afterglow of their release. They were hardly in that state of relaxation when...

"Is this the best you can do?"

Téa taunted. And instantly regretted what she had said as he growled on top of her. Her bewitching, saucy smile died on her lips as he smirked answering her new challenge. She felt him hardened again. Her eyes widened. He was still inside her. And they were still coated with the remnants of their previous spent.

At that devilish grin on Seto's lips, a fresh wave of wetness washed between her legs.

"You'll regret those words."


	6. Draw Me A Picture 4

Disclaimer: Denied.

Thank you - **the-hinotori, lilshygrl25, browneyes730, Ayame, ahbuggrit, Secluded Sapphire, xXxtellmewhyxXx, electric sapphire, EmiTheInsane, Lucy The Fallen Angel, aula, fi13ns, Revpreg, Syracusegrl, Sessho-Kagomme4ever, Fire Caster, lynn, Nocte Draconis, Blackeyeball, guest, guest, guest, Cindy, Sinrya Mangafn, Guest, Sad4angel, InsanityByDefinition & xSapphirexRosesxFanx.**

For **Ayame11midori**.

* * *

><p>Seto woke-up bruised and sore to a fleeting memory of his blue eyes in pain.<p>

Startled, he reached out for her, and was surprised to find her side empty. A frown marred his relaxed face. For the bed was still warm and smelled familiar of her flesh. The subtle notes of her scent lingering on the sheets. Some of her hairs were on the pillow, along with a small streak of blood, and a broken shard of her glass bangle.

Seto picked up the broken, half-crescent moon shaped, pink glass bangle. He recalled the small cut inflicted to her wrist from it.

The intensity between them was really something. His reaction came all hot and swift as he remembered. Their sexual encounter had been vigorous. Raw desire to possess each other had clawed through them. And they had taken each other with a wild ferocity, denying the other nothing. Their burning passion and stamina had kept them up all night. They were noisy and wild, hot and bothered, quick and rough, and at times, slow and tender. Loud slapping sounds of flesh beating on the flesh had resonated throughout the entire apartment.

Clutching her bangle, Seto smiled at the sight of his newly acquired bruises.

Téa had carved him new by decorating his arms, and shoulders, and back with the scratches of her nails and teeth. Gone was the shy and demure girl. In its contrast, had emerged an uncontrollably spontaneous woman who wasn't afraid of her sexuality and wants. Seto admitted he liked her wild, abandoned, carefree side. She enjoyed dominating him, and on some twisted level, he let her. Since yesterday, he had drunk in the bare sight of her. Having memorised her contours and curves, he had marked her and stretched her to new angles. Relishing in the feel of how her body throbbed at the touch of his rough hands. He had taken her in all the possible ways. Her limbs were pleasantly sore by the wee hours. Her body parts ached but her insatiable hunger and thrill had demanded more out of him. Obliging her, he had delivered, answering her every challenge. He had touched, kissed, fondled and drenched her in his cum more than they could keep record of. He had plunged in and out of her with a possessiveness he couldn't shake off, indulging her every creative whim and fantasy. And then some!

Together, they had fallen asleep out of exhaustion only during the early hours. And even that was no more than an hour. Huddled together, he had gathered her in his arms. The back of her head had rested snugly against his chest. And then vaguely, an hour later, he had woken up to a semi-erection. Her searching fingers had found his length between her legs as he had spooned her. Téa had fisted him to the fullness. Engorged and filled with blood, his length had sprung up in no time. That and she had rubbed her soft, curvaceous backside against his member. Then she had raised her leg just enough, and allowed him to slip in from behind. She was already wet.

Soaked in her heat, he had hissed in a daze. But quickly taking the advantage of their situation, he had turned them from the sideways to their back. Téa was on the top, but her face faced the wall. Reluctantly, she had to unsheathe him, turn, until she was face to face with him. And then she had sunk down on him with a long, shivering sigh. She had wiggled her hips as she had taken in all of his girth at once. Her heat, her wetness, and the violent lust had sent a thrill down his spine so strong. He had grabbed her by the wrist with full force, and pulled her down for a deep, soul-jarring kiss. And in that moment, he had broken her bangle.

But neither had taken any notice of it.

Seto sighed at the memory even as he turned on his stomach, and reached for the bedside clock. It read: 9:30 am. He had slept in but he wasn't bothered. Settling back, he surveyed his empty bed, and an equally empty apartment. Téa was nowhere in sight. Was it her absence? Or was it the silence? But something tormented his inner solitude, instigating a deep sense of loneliness in him. Instantly, his mood turned black.

He got up from the bed, about to head for the showers when his eyes landed on the dressing table. There was a note addressed to him. He picked it up and read what she'd written.

_Certificate of Achievement._

_This certifies that Mr. Seto Kaiba has successfully completed his driving course. His driving skills are exemplary and unparalleled. (Not that I've any basis to compare. Since I've only driven with him.) But as per my astute knowledge, I hereby declare him to be the 'Best driver in the world.'_

_Signed: Téa Gardner. _

_Relationship status: To be determined. _

_Ps: Are you happy? Or do you want the verification signature of 2 witnesses? Shall we have Mai and Joey to view your performance? Will that satisfy you?_

Seto frowned as he read the note. What the hell? Was Téa being sarcastic? And what was with the relationship status? After all they had done since last afternoon... there wasn't much left to be 'determined' between them. It was given that they were going out. Unless, he thought, he had left any salient points. Seto pondered over the facts. A second later he shrugged, nah, he had covered most of the intimate details with her in the bed.

His idiot girlfriend was getting dense. Hardly surprising, considering the company she kept. May be the mutt and his dumb girlfriend were rubbing on her. So, she wanted him to spell things out for her. She wanted him to draw her a picture.

So be it.


End file.
